megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yosuke Hanamura
Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character from Persona 4. Like the protagonist, Yosuke arrived in Yasoinaba from the city. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character *Persona 4: The Golden: Playable Character *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Playable Character *Persona 4 The Animation'' Design Yosuke has slightly unkempt brownish orange hair, and brown eyes. At school and inside the Midnight Channel, he wears a school uniform of Yasogami High, except he wears a white v-shirt with long sleeves and red v on the top of his shirt, along with his red headphones (save for two occasions, he is never seen without them) and wears orange glasses in battle. In summer he wears his summer uniform except he still wears v-shirt with short sleeves. On the days off, he is wearing a white leather jacket with a orange v-shirt, and dark yellowish-greenish pants. On the days off in summer, he is wearing a white v-shirt with picture of a red eagle. On the School Festrival awhile crossing dressing he wears a school uniform with light-yellow sweater vest,a black mini skirt, black stocking, and has a strawberry red rubblehead on top of his head. On the Amagi Inn he wears a Bathrode. Personality Yosuke is a clumsy, somewhat paranoid transfer-student who arrived six-months before the Protagonist. He is often used for physical comedy and fights with blunt, double-handed objects - such as knives and wrenches. The protagonist first sees him crashing his bike into a garbage-can - a first of many times - but doesn't actually meet him untill he helps him out of a garbage-can. Profile *'Age':16 (17) *'Date of Birth': June 22nd, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height': 175 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 58kg *'Blood Type': A *'Initial Persona': Jiraiya *'Ultimate Persona': Susano-o *'Weapons': Knives, Kunai *'Arcana': Magician ''Persona 4'' Yosuke Hanamura is an awkward and clumsy student who attends Yasogami High School. Yosuke makes his first appearance during the Protagonist's first day at school, where he comically crashes his bicycle. He is later shown to be apologizing to Chie Satonaka, due to the fact that he broke the DVD "Trial of the Dragon." which he borrowed from Chie. Enraged, Chie kicks Yosuke in the crotch, and demands that he buy her a new one. The Protagonist befriends Yosuke the next day, where he helps Yosuke after having his head stuck in a trash can after crashing his bicycle. Later, to express his gratitude, Yosuke invites the Protagonist to Yasoinaba's delicacy store. However, Yosuke later scraps his plans after Chie hears his proposal, and takes them to Junes' Food Court instead. Chie later tells the Protagonist and Yosuke about the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, and asks them to try it out. Their conversation is interrupted when Yosuke sees his senior, Saki Konishi taking a break. Seeing her looking frustrated and tired, Yosuke becomes worried and talks to Saki. In their conversation it is revealed that Yosuke, like the Protagonist, came from a city, and his father is a manager of Junes. Yosuke later tries to tell Saki something, however Saki simply brushes him off and tells him that her break-time was almost over. Chie takes note of Yosuke's disappointment and teases him, asking if he is falling in love with Saki. Later that night, Yosuke tries to tune in to the Midnight Channel, and sees a blurred image of a female student in his TV. Expressing his bemusement that day, Yosuke, Chie and the Protagonist became intrigued due to seeing the same person in the Midnight Channel. Chie later asks Yosuke about the prices of a wide-screen TV, since her family was planning to buy one. The trio later goes to Junes, where the Protagonist tries to enter to the other side of the TV- this time using a wide-screen TV large enough to cover his body. The Protagonist becomes stuck halfway, and upon witnessing the Protagonist's actions, Yosuke and Chie panic and accidentally push themselves along with the Protagonist into the other side of the TV, Midnight Channel. Inside the Midnight Channel, the trio are shocked to see their surroundings and panic. They anxiously try to return via searching the entrance they fell earlier, but failing to do so, they decide to check around the area. Eventually, they encounter a bear like cartoon character, who urges them to leave this place. The trio confess their inability to do so, and losing his patience, the bear, like cartoon character, summons three TVs and pushes them in, forcefully ejecting the trio out of the Midnight Channel. The next day, Saki Konishi was reported missing, and subsequently dead. Devastated, Yosuke swears to investigate the Midnight Channel, as the female student they witnessed earlier in the Midnight Channel was in fact Saki Konishi. Yosuke requests the Protagonist to help him, since he is the only one who is able to enter the TV. Eventually the Protagonist and Yosuke enter the Midnight Channel one more time, leaving Chie behind. Inside the Midnight Channel, the Protagonist and Yosuke once again encounter the cartoon-like character, who introduces himself as Teddie. Infuriated by their presence, Teddie angrily asks them whether are they responsible for "throwing people" inside the Midnight Channel. Yosuke angrily stammers back, telling Teddie that he is the suspicious one. Upon learning that the Protagonist and Yosuke aren't responsible, Teddie promises to help, and gives them a pair of glasses which allow them to see the fog ridden Midnight Channel clearly. Eventually the Protagonist and Yosuke venture to an area resembling Yasoinaba's shopping street. Intrigued, the Protagonist and Yosuke try to enter Saki's family liquor store and begin to hear the voice of Saki Konishi echoing them. In there, Saki's voice reveals that she is tired of her life: her family liquor store's sales are falling because of the opening of Junes, and her part-time job in Junes has caused her father to detest her. Saki also reveals that she hated Yosuke, and never thought of him as a friend, but an annoying, irritating person; she was being friendly to Yosuke only because he is the son of the manager of Junes. Hearing Saki's inner thoughts, Yosuke is devastated, and tries to convince himself that everything he heard was a lie. Another 'Yosuke' appears, and openly mocks Yosuke, asking if he is going to cry like a baby. Shocked, Yosuke tries to answer back, but the other 'Yosuke' proceeds to taunt Yosuke by saying that in reality, he is just afraid of being alone and his cheerful facade was nothing more than just a sign of escapism. The other 'Yosuke' then mentions that Yosuke never sees anyone as a friend, including Saki, but only as things to help him to feel secure. Angered, Yosuke tells the other 'Yosuke' to shut up, and denies his claims. The other 'Yosuke' then mocks him, telling him that deep down, he is agreeing at with other Yosuke's claims. The other 'Yosuke' exclaims that he knew it because he is Yosuke. Not wanting to believe, Yosuke angrily exclaims that the other 'Yosuke' is not him. Laughing at Yosuke's declination of his true feelings, the other 'Yosuke' transforms into a Shadow to attack them. The Protagonist defeats the Shadow, with Yosuke still reluctant to face himself. Under the encouragement of Teddie and the Protagonist, Yosuke painfully admits that he does feel that way, but it is always hard to face one's true feelings. Sensing Yosuke's resolution, the Shadow transform into Jiraiya, and becomes Yosuke's Persona. Later, when the Protagonist and Yosuke return to the real world, they are lectured by a worried and angry Chie, who promptly leaves after scolding them. Yosuke later thanks the Protagonist, telling him that he'll definitely have a good night's sleep tonight. The next day, Yosuke tells the Protagonist that they must stop the murder incidents and investigate the culprit behind the Midnight Channel, allowing the Protagonist to forge the Magician Arcana with Yosuke. Should the Protagonist manage to level up the Magician Arcana Social Link to Lv.8, Yosuke reveals that when he first moved to Yasoinaba, he was resentful towards the town because he feared that the opening of Junes would make the people in the Shop District hate him. Despite this, however, Yosuke began to open up when Saki Konishi told him that "parents are parents, you (Yosuke) are you". Yosuke later exclaims that even after he knew the friendly Saki was a facade, he still loves her, and is sad to see her die. Yosuke also expresses his resentment of living in a small country town with little to do, as well as his wish to do something interesting like play hero. By the end of the Magician Arcana Social Link, Yosuke expresses that deep down inside, he didn't trust the Protagonist fully, and is jealous of his talents in combat and being a leader of the Investigation Team. Confessing his inner thoughts, Yosuke then requests the Protagonist to punch him, so they could get even for Yosuke's jealousy. The Protagonist eventually brawls with Yosuke, with their fight ending with a tie. Yosuke then exclaims that he'll live with his true self from now onwards, and hold precious the days he spends with others. Eventually having a change in his psyche and resolution, Yosuke's Persona Jiraiya transfigures into Susa-no-O. Noticing his newfound powers, Yosuke exclaims that he will use the power to protect the others, and thanks the Protagonist. Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya of The Magician Arcana, takes the form of a humanoid ninja whose head vaguely resembles a cartoon toad's, and wears a white disco suit and a red scarf. It also has a distinctive 'V' on its chest that is meant to be the toad's mouth. Susano-O of the Magician Arcana, takes the form of a humanoid ninja wearing a light blue disco outfit with a towering red hair, he also has a mask that looks like a circular saw and sunglasses. Around its body is a circular saw that floats around like Saturn's ring. Jiraiya and Susano-O use wind skills, single healing and physical skills along with supportive buffs. Should the Protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Magician Arcana Social Link, Yosuke will learn his distinctive follow-up attack, Yosuke Strike, where he performs a powerful combo with 100% critical rate on another enemy, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist has struck down a target. Persona 4 Manga Yosuke is pretty much the same person in the manga adaptation. With a few differences of what happened to him while getting Jiraiya (Instead of the proagonist defeating his shadow first, he gets his persona during the battle and help defeat the shadow.) Then, he asks Souji to punch him like in the 10th rank of his social link in the game. Persona 4 The Animation In the recent trailers Yosuke is not wearing his headphones during at the beginning of school nor when he first encounters the shadows or his other self. But in the Opening's Trailer he seens with his headphones. His role is the same in Persona 4. Gallery Image:P4-Yosuke-Glasses.jpg|Yosuke's personalized glasses. Image:Yosuke-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Yosuke's expressions (battle) Image:Yosuke-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Yosuke's expressions (normal) Image:Yosuke-Expressions3.jpg|Concept artwork of Yosuke's expressions p4-yosuke-hanamura4.gif|Yosuke Hanamura Sketches 19.jpg|Yosuke's outfits and facial expressions Image:MangaYosuke.jpg|Yosuke's appearance in the manga Persona 4 The Animation Yosuke Hanamura.png|Yosuke's personalized glasses anime close up Battle Quotes * Let's do this, Jiraiya! (Hitting weak point/critical with physical skill) * Go! Susano-o! (Hitting weak point/critical with physical skill) * Throwdown! (Summoning Persona) * Persona! * Countin' on ya! (Summoning Persona) * Two left! * Two enemies left! * Four left! * All right, four to go! * Damn, it's not going down! (Failure to eliminate an enemy) * That's some thick skin! (Failure to eliminate an enemy) * Someone else's turn! (Fails to eliminate enemy) * What the hell? It's not working? (Enemy blocks attack) * It's not working--what is this? (Enemy blocks attack) * Too slow! (Dodging Enemy attack) * You're gonna pay, dammit! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Dammit... who do they think they are? (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * I'm pissed now! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Nice moves, partner! (Cheering on Protagonist) * Atta'girl! (Cheering on Chie) * Go, go! (Cheering on Chie) * Great move, Chie! (Cheering on Chie) * That's the Kanji I know! (Cheering on Kanji) * You're a beast! (Cheering on Teddie) * Let's go, partner! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * Now's our chance! You ready? (Prompting All-Out Attack) * All right, one for all and all for one! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * We're not gonna? What a waste.... (Declining All-Out Attack) * Uh.... If you say so.... (Declining All-Out Attack) * Okay! (Performing All-Out Attack) * All right! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Good answer! (Performing All-Out Attack) * OUT OF OUR WAY! (During All-Out Attack) * Ready or not, here we come! (During All-Out Attack) * That should do it! (Battle won) * Ugh... that took forever! (Battle won) * That's my true strength! (Battle won) * Another level for me! (Level up) * Ha ha, level up! (Level up) * Alright, I leveled up! (Level up) Trivia *Yosuke and Chie appear to have a comic relationship very similar to that of Eikichi Mishina and Lisa Silverman from Persona 2: Innocent Sin. *When Yosuke is forced to cross-dress for the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant during the school festival, his 'Yosuke-chan' form resembles Natsuki, Fuuka Yamagishi's friend from Persona 3. *Like Junpei Iori and Kenji Tomochika, being of the Magician Arcana, Yosuke's relationship with his crush ends tragically. *In the weeks that Nanako appears on the Midnight Channel, if the player decides to go to the Void Quest dungeon and talk to Yosuke at the entrance, he will say after the first dialogue: "Our princess is in another castle, dude", referring to the Mario Bros. games by Nintendo. *Yosuke Hanamura's headphones look like the red versions of Coby CV215 headphones Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters